New Start Stamina
by aarontendercheeks
Summary: Stamina My character starts a new life in Happy Tree Town but didn't expect to be welcomed by a blood crazy green military bear! Will Stamina survive or will Evil\l Flippy have his new kill on the new girl? FxF CxG LxM
1. Meeting MrCrazy

Flippy, Flaky and Cuddle (c) Mondo Media

Stamina (c) ME

R&R

I ran down the street, making a sharp quick left turn down the side walk.

I'm new to this new damn town and someone already wants to kill me!

I came into this city thinking it'll be a new start for me but damn, I didn't think my new start would be looking at a bear covered in blood killing off other citizens.

I thought, "no sweat, no problem" but boy this guy just won't give up!

Oh? um Hi my name is Stamina and I'm running for dear life from a crazy yellowed eye-ed green military looking bear.I could hear the blood-thirsty fucker pant crazily behind me.

Thank God I have lots of stamina and a cross country and track runner.

His demonic voice yelled out for me "Get back here -pant -pant- you little -pant- bitch!" I quickly replied "Oh Hell naw!" I increased my speed, holding my canteen of water firmly so the strap wouldn't break as I ran and turned into an ally which seemed to me a weird maze.

I looked behind me and figured I lost him. I took a little sip of water and walked around, trying to find another way out of this.

Suddenly, the green bear jumped in front of me with his bowie knife gripped firmly in his hands.

Oh. Crap.

He gave me and evil crooked smile and started to walk toward me, his knife high above his head. I backed up until I felt my back pressed against a brick wall.

Think Think!

I looked at my canteen, quickly took the strap off my arm and threw it at him, the canteen broke as it connected with his head, the water splashed top of his head to mid waist. His eyes closed, dropped his bowie knife and coughed out a bit of water. He opened his eyes once again, but instead of the crazed yellow eye color, they were large black pac-man like eyes. He stare at me eyed-wide then looked down at his bloodied clothes.

He sighed,"Oh great ... I flipped again.."

My knees were shaking with fear. My body was completely pressed against the wall. I plead to him, "P-please, d-don't kill me!" He looked with sorrowful eyes at me and calmly said," I won't I won't, I should explain, um I have bad case of PTSD. I used to be in the war so if anything that reminds me from it, I well flip. An evil side of me takes over and kills anything living her sees. I'm truly sorry, please don't be scared of me."

I looked nervously at him but then soften my face. I got my body off the wall and stood up straight and gave a slight smile to him, still cautious though.

"PTSD, huh? I got that too. Sucks like a bitch." He smiled at me and held his hand out.

I grabbed his hand with mine and we shake our hands exchanging names. "Flippy" He smiled more."Stamina" I nodded.-

"Huh, so you're new here? Well you've got not much to learn but-" I cut him off "Those people you killed, will there be a funeral or remembrance for them at least?"Flippy laughed nervously. "Well um, first thing you need to know, we actually um don't die."

Errr ... what?

He noticed my confused face.'"Well ya see, we could only die by old age, no matter how bad or how you die by anyway. You come back to life in that hospital there." He pointed to a large building at the other side from the street.

"Whoa, dude that's gonna take some time to take in but okay then."

"Lets introduce you to some of the citizens here." Just as he said that, in a distance we could see a red porcupine skipping happily along the sidewalk, leaving a trail of white little flakes of dandruff. I could see a light blush creep on Flippy's face. The girl stopped in front of us and greeted Flippy. Flippy studdered a "Hi" back at her. "Um, Flaky this is Stamina, she's new to Happy Tree Town" Flippy studder at her name a bit. Flaky smiled at me and said Hi. I said hi back and gave her a Mona Lisa smile. Flaky turned back to Flippy,"Flippy there's gonna be a BBQ at Cuddles house today! Giggles told me to invite ya, see if you wanted to come?" Flippy gave a quick nod the blush on his face grew as Flaky made eye contact with him as she spoke. She smiled brightly gave Flippy a hug and left off skipping again. Flippy watched her skip away till we couldn't see her anymore.

I grinned wildly at him with a sly look. He look at me questionably. "You like that Flaky gal don'tcha?" I said deviously my grin getting wider, His blushed darken and he nodded multiple times. He said quickly "P-please don't tell her though! I just don't want her to know yet and I'd like t-to tell F-Flaky myself!"

I laughed a bit and nodded to him. "Your secrets safe with me Flip-ster. But don't make it so obvious, man! Even a blind man could see that you like her alot!"Flippy only rolled his eyes, his blushed disappeared and continued to show me the town.


	2. Tidy Up Gal

Cuddles and Flippy (c) MondoMedia

Stamina (c) ME

R&R please

Once Flippy showed me the whole town, I ran around the town 'bout 5 times in 2minutes flat.

I got back to an eye-wide Flippy.

"…What?" I asked.

"How did, you ran the town, in but uh duh?"

I just laughed and patted his back," Years of practice, blood, sweat and tears."

I saw that his right eye twitched when I said "blood" but he quickly shook his head and smiled at me.

"Well thanks Flip, I'll head home now, you still got to go to that BBQ of that Cuddles character." I started to head toward my house that was just between inside and outside the forest. I waved at him, put my hands behind my head and walked off.

I felt a hand on my wrist, I turned to see Flippy was the one holding my wrist. I raised an eye.

"Yeah?"

"How 'bout you come Stamina?, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun!"

I though about it. "Well Flippy that'd be nice and all but I wasn't invited, you were and I don't even know who this Cuddles person is or where he lives."

Flippy shook his head and insisted I come.

After many begs, I finally relented.

Flippy cheered gleefully and gave me the address.

"I'm going to clean up so I'll see ya later." Flippy waved and I waved back and headed to my new home.

Once I entered my dark blue home full of antiques, I immediately shut the door with my door, lazily climbed up the stair, open my room and flopped down on my bed.

I stared at my ceiling, wondering if I should go to the BBQ or not. I rolled on my stomach and look at myself at my mirror to the side of me.

Man, all that running sure made my fur and hair look like total crap.

I got up and headed to my bathroom.

Flicking the lights on, looking at myself up close from my other mirror, I look like death.

Ok forget just trying to tidy up. I'm going to take a shower.

After drying myself, I looked again myself at the mirror, I looked better, but I hate the natural wavy-ness of my hair. I pop out my hair straightner from the drawer and turned that sucker on.

I decided I'd just straighten my bangs and pull back the rest of my hair into a dark purple hair tie. I looked at the time now 8:45. Oh geez I had to be their 15 minutes ago! Lets just hope running won't mess up my hair.


	3. Things Get Serious

Instead of running, trying to keep my hair in a nice condition, I gave a nice fast pace jog.

OK I was just now across the street from Cuddles house and usual, I didn't look both ways before crossing the road.

I started to walk on the road but then stopped dead in my tracks when I heard screeches of tires and a car horn.

~Flippy's P.O.V~

Geez, where was Stamina? I hope she didn't decide not to come

She's probably scared of you idiot, she did came into this town while I was taking over, hehehe.

Shut up Evil, She's one of my friends now and I don't need you to ruin our friendship

Evil said something else but Flippy didn't concentrate on that.

I saw Flaky come in, smiling nervously. Amazingly she put a green hair band that made her to seem pop-out. But of course and immediately, Disco Bear came right to her and flirted with her non-stop.

I grinded my teeth.

Yes get angry! I wanna come out and kill!

NO!

I took deep breaths trying to calm myself, luckily I didn't flip.

But then I heard tire screech loudly on the pave road and a blood curdling scream.

Stamina P.O.V

I gave out a shaky breath, still holding my position. My claws were out and I was breathing crazily.

What did I just do?

I turned around to see a car cut in half, one part smashed into a tree the other just fell.

I stared eye-wide, still scared.

Did I actually do that?

I saw flash of white and a young beautiful lady came into vision, Her mouth had drops of blood and had a wicked smile strewn on her face. She looked down at her stomach, I also did just to only see a knife through her body.

Gasping in terror I looked away only to be surrounded by everyone from the BBQ. I started at them eyed-wide. They were mumbling, I just couldn't make out the words.

In a not-so-far distance we all hear a cackling evil laughter…


End file.
